The present invention relates to a device for arraying, i.e., laying in a planar form, the ends of optical fibers disposed about an axially symmetrical structure.
More particularly, the arraying device repositions the ends of optical fibers equally spaced around a cylindrical cable ring that has been stripped to provide connections to another optical fiber cable so they are parallel on a flat aligning holder.